The Beginning
by OrangeFanana
Summary: A series of oneshots of Link's life as a kid in Ordon. Review pwease?
1. Chapter 1

The trees swayed, their branches touching each other. The spring's peaceful waters splashed against the shore, relaxing even the tensest person. Squirrels dug around for nuts, and birds sang contently in the trees. A doe was munching on the grass, stopping whenever she heard the slightest noise. She would look up, scan the area, and go back to happily eating the grass when no danger was present. A slight breeze wove its way through the forest, ruffling the plants and animals. This included humans, which meant the villagers, or more specifically, the Ordonians.

They were a happy-go-lucky type of people. They were self-dependent, too proud to get food from Castle Town. They could grow anything, but preferred pumpkins. The men would hunt, but would only take what they needed, unlike the people in Castle Town who would hunt for self-enjoyment. In fact, most didn't like it. Even slaughtering a goat was hard, and it wasn't done very often. The women and children would gather, and sometimes the children would join their fathers.

But today was different. Bo, the mayor, and his wife, Taya (AN: I know nothing of these sort of names. Bare with me.) were strolling down the main path that led to the forest. It was fall, and the trees were beautiful. They were orange, with dots of yellow and red here and there. The leaves would gently fall down, and land lightly on top of another leaf. These would pile up fast, and all the residents were working. However, Taya was one of the few who couldn't work. Her plump belly clearly showed her pregnancy, and she was due soon. The other villagers insisted she rest, but she would always get up and do whatever she pleased. She would make them food, tidy up around the village, and even help Sera with the shop.

Today, though, Taya was with her husband standing at the foot of an abandoned house. It was in a tree, so technically it was tree house. But this was for protection; it was the closest to the forest. The couple stood next to the house, enjoying each other's company.

But they didn't talk, for they were listening.

Listening to the calming swish of the trees. The happy tweeting of a nearby robin. The voices of the villagers that were carried by the wind.

But a new sound was suddenly heard. It was quiet, but due to Bo and Taya's life in the forest, they could just hear it. It was the soft noise of an Ocarina. At first they couldn't identify what song it was, but it gradually became louder. Taya was the first to realize what song it was.

"It's a lullaby," she said softly to herself.

Bo too saw (or more like heard) that his wife was right. The player was obviously very good. The notes were clear, and they melted into the next one. It was a calming tone. Bo tried to stifle a yawn, and when he looked at his wife he saw that she had her eyes closed, peacefully listening to the song.

However, it stopped, and the couples' faces surprisingly fell. But the music was replaced with voices which were muffled by the forest. Soon though, they both heard the creaking of wooden wheel along with the nickering of a horse. Taya looked happily at Bo, who smiled back.

The voices became clear, and one excitedly exclaimed, "Look honey, I think that's the gate! (AN: I'm gonna assume that the gate is by Links house, mkay?) The voice was feminine, but it wasn't like the shrilly voices of the wealthy ladies. This one had care and compassion in it.

"Think yer right Kera. And if this here map is correct, we should be at Ordon anytime." The voice was deep, indicating it was a male.

The speakers came into view after a moment. Two horses, one with a dark brown coat, and the other with a lighter shade came first, dragging the wagon after them. The horses looked well feed and clean with their heads held high. Sitting at the front of the wagon were two people, both hylians. The women had long blonde hair in a messy ponytail with strands falling in her light blue eyes, which were cast downwards on a white bundle. Her skin was tanned, showing she spent lots of time in the sun. She looked to be in her mid-thirties.

The male had unkempt thick sandy hair. His eyes were a light brown, and his skin was tanned. Through the tunic he wore, muscles could be seen.

When the newcomers came, Taya and Bo walked up to them. The man stopped the carriage and got out. The women stayed in the wagon, but smiled at them. Bo and the man shook hands, and introduced themselves. Bo learned his name was Daven, and Daven learned the mayor's name was Bo.

"Welcome to Ordon, Daven! You must be the new residents." Daven nodded, and Bo continued, "This is my wife Taya." Taya went up and shook his hand, saying a hello.

"Nice to meet you all. This is Kera, "he said, nodding to the woman who was still sitting on the wagon," my beautiful wife."

Kera looked down from her spot and called out, "Honey, aren't you forgetting someone?" with a smile tugging at her lips, and eyes gleaming with amusement.

Daven looked up at her, his eyes showing all his love for her –and apparently someone else.

Bo and Taya looked at each other, confused. Daven stepped up to the wagon and helped his wife out of the wagon. Her long, but light skirt fell down to her ankles, and she thanked him. She glanced down at the white bundle she still held, and a deep love filled her eyes as she looked at the bundle.

Taya realized what was in it, and momentarily gasped. She laid her hands on her swollen stomach, and looked at the small figure wrapped in the soft, white cloth. Kera smiled when she saw Taya's actions.

"You never told us you had a baby! The house only has enough space for two people!" Bo said, glancing from the house to the baby in Kera's arms.

"It's alright. We can manage. Kera and I have been through tougher times than this. Our old home was just a single room in Castle Town," Daven replied. "When we heard Kera was pregnant, we decided to raise our kid someplace nice and peaceful. Ordon seemed like that kind of place."

Bo and Taya looked at the hylians, with Bo still looking mildly upset. Taya, however, just shrugged and said, "What happens happens."

Taya looked at her husband. Bo sighed in defeated and crossed his arms. It was clear he wasn't all that happy with the arrangement. Taya rolled her eyes playfully.

She then stepped forward and went up to Kera. "Was that you playing the ocarina?" Taya asked.

Kera nodded. "It puts him to sleep, and it takes my mind off things." And in a whisper, she added, "and I think it puts Daven to sleep if I play it too long."

Taya giggled, and said, "May I?"

Kera nodded once more, and held out her child. Taya took it with care, careful to support his head. Taya gently rocked the baby back and forth, while Bo walked up and watched over her shoulder. Daven stood next to his wife, their hands interlinked.

But then, a giggle came from the bundle. Taya looked down at in surprise, then back up at Kera. She just smiled at Taya. Taya grinned back, and gently moved aside the blanket covering the baby's face. Big, bright, blue eyes stared up at her, blinking occasionally. He was giggling and laughing as she rocked him back to and fro. Taya caressed his cheek, which was soft and smooth.

Taya looked up, and said, "What's his name?"

Kera smiled, still looking at the infant. "His name is Link."

Taya looked at Link, and whispered, "He's beautiful."

**Yes I know what you're thinking. "Why are you writing this when you should be writing the next chapter for TWoT like a responsible writer!" And my respone to that it!**

**I don't know. Felt like it. **

**But I will have the next chapter up by the latest Monday. So yupppppp! (Im Dave Hester! :D)**

**I might continue this if lots of people like it. So, if you like it, REVIEW! Constructive cristism (or however the heck you spell that) is appreciated. And no flames pleeeaaassseee. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Kay thanks!**

**Byeeeeeeee (Hes the retarded police man!)**


	2. 3 years later

Two children, looking to be at most four years old, were playing in a large ranch. Goats walked around peacefully, stopping to munch on grass. One of the children, a girl with short, light brown hair and green eyes was chasing a boy with sandy hair and blue eyes. The boy would crawl under goats, zig-zag around them, jump fences, perform somersaults, climb over goats, do complete U-turns just to avoid the girl. They were laughing, shrieking, and even daunting each other.

A large man, Bo, watched them play. He chuckled when he saw the boy duck, which caused the girl to shriek and jump over him hastily. The boy, a young lad by the name of Link, stood up and flashed a mischievously grin at her before taking off. The girl, which happened to be Bo's daughter, Ilia, giggled, and took off after him.

As they were playing, another man named Rusl walked up to him. The two men were good friends, and had played together as kids.

"How yeah holding up?" Rusl asked Bo, concern in his voice.

"It's been hard." Bo said, knowing what Rusl meant. "But I think Ilia is doing great. Link's been a great help to her, you know?"

Rusl nodded, remembering what had happened. A plague had swept through Ordon last winter, killing at least four residents. Fado's old father, Rado, had been one of the first victims from the sickness. He was 85, a remarkable age for living in the forest. He died shortly after catching the sickness.

Then the two Hylians living in the forest had fallen sick. It had only been three years since they had moved, and they weren't as immune to sickness as the other villagers. Kera had died first, and Daven had been devastated. He had spent so many days by her grave that it wasn't long in till he got sick as well. He died shortly after, happy that he would see his love. His only regret was that he wouldn't see his son.

It was hard on all of the villagers. They considered everybody family, and even a single death was terrible. But three deaths in a winter, that was awful. The Ordonians spent many nights inside Bo's house together, comforting everybody and praying to the Goddesses.

Then, one day, Bo's own wife wouldn't get out of bed. She died there, in her husband's arms. Turns out, she had had the disease for a while, hiding it from everybody. She didn't want to be treated any differently, and wanted to die with her husband.

Bo was a mess. He wouldn't come out of his house. He would just sit on his bed and stare at nothing. His three year old daughter was staying with Pergie at the time, and though he wouldn't say it, he was desperately in need for her company.

However, Ilia was getting homesick. So one day, as Sera was working in the shop, she snuck out of the cat door. As she was running down the path, she met Link sitting by the stream, watching Jaggle harvest pumpkins. Stopping, she sat down next to him and suddenly gave him a big hug, recalling that both his parents had died. He was doing well for somebody who just lost their parents. But he still returned the hug, smiling at his friend.

Then she waved goodbye, and took off to home again. As soon as she stepped inside, she raced to her father and jumped up on him. She hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bo hugged her back, thankful to have his only daughter with him. And then, for the rest of the day, they had grieved silently together.

But that had been last winter. By now, it was late summer and slowly, everybody was recovering. Link and Ilia became best friends, never separating long. Link lived with Rusl and his wife, Uli, and Ilia and her father became closer than ever.

"How many goats we gonna butcher this winter?" Rusl asked, nodding at the eating goats.

Bo thought about it, then replied, "Probably one or two. We could take some cuccos too. A male came in a way back, and well, you know the rest."

Rusl chuckled, remembering when he had stepped outside and almost stepped on one. "Aye, those cuccos are up and running before we can even count 'em."

Bo was about to reply, but a cry came from the running children. Snapping his attention back to his daughter, he saw that she had tripped and scrapped her knee. She was holding it, tears not falling but gathering at the corners.

Bo was about to rush over there, but Link had noticed that she had fallen before him. He was already running over there. Bo started forward, but Rusl laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Turning around, Bo furrowed his brows at him.

"Let's see what they do," Rusl said. Bo raised his eyebrows, then smiled and looked at the two youths.

Link had just reached her. His sandy hair falling into his eyes, he bent down and said something to her, a real rarity as he had fallen oddly quiet when his parents died. The adults couldn't hear what he said, but Ilia shook her head at whatever he said. However, Link just put his hands on hers and lifted them up, revealing the injured knee. Frowning a bit, he kneeled over and kissed the knee.

Link then stood up, and offered his hand. Ilia took it, but instead of getting up, she pulled him down. Laughing, the two children rolled around in the grass, the scrapped knee now forgotten.

Both Ordonians chuckled at that. They had no idea how he did it, but Link could cheer anybody up with just a smile.

A smile that then turned evil as he tackled Ilia. Ilia grabbed him though, and soon, they were both rolling down a hill together, laughing all the way.

**Awww, how cute! **

**Anyway, here it is! Haha I decided I would add to the first one cause I'm nice like that. **

**Conscious: Then explain the super long wait?**

**Me: Shup up, Conscious! I'm the one writing here!**

**Conscious: Not good writing then. It took you like, seven tries to even spell my name right**

**Me: …. Review…?**

**Conscious: Change the subject, smooth. Anyway, before my carrier forgets, this is not a retell of Twilight Princess. This is a series of oneshots.**

**Me: Carrier? What are you, the royal king of everything?**

**Conscious: Yes.**


End file.
